


4th of July Surprise!

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking them out to play,will put them back when I’m done Playing with them.

PT.1

4th of July Surprise

 

The street of Dodge were over run with more people then usual.. with the 4th of July celebration coming up  
everyone coming from all over ford county. There would be vendors, fireworks a barn dance…it would be a weekend long event. It would be great for business in Dodge. .but , with that came extra work for Matt…

Kitty hired on extra bartenders to help out Sam.. And even hired on a few new girls, she needed them anyway.. recently losing a few to some cowboys.. carting them off to marry… Sam was getting ready  
loading up with extra barrels of beer, kitty had ordered special for the weekend.. She was looking to clean-up … after this weekend.  
When the afternoon stage pulled in… it was a full carload… as were the last few…   
As Festus’ helped the folks off… one of the passengers was a woman, Festus’ put out his hand  
here, Let me help ya. .there. .he said . Why Thank You Kindly.. Sir! Festus’ just looked at her and said   
Oh, fiddle de’ ..My name is Festus’ … you don’t need to be a callin me Sir’… kin I help ya wit ur bags to the Dodge house Miz? Well, That be right nice of you… But, I’m looking for the Long Branch Saloon?  
Well, I kin help ya wit that there too… Miz Kitty ‘s a friend of mine. Kitty Russell? Yes Ma’am  
Ok, then lead the way Festus… she said with a smile. Oh, and My name is … Miss Thompson.

As they were walking… she asked Festus… What is it you do here in town? awe, I’m a Deputy..  
For the Marshal.. here in Dodge. Is that so? She said nodding . As the entered the Long Branch  
Festus’ looked around… didn’t see Kitty, and … walked over to Sam… Sam, this’y here is Miz Thompson… she’a looking to see Miz Kitty. Oh Festus’ Miss Kitty’s not here right now, she out doing some last minute things. Miss Thompson.. was she expecting you? Sam asked. Well kinda’   
But, that’s ok, I’ll go get myself settled at the hotel… then see her later. Festus’ maybe you can help me to the hotel? Sure I can do ur’ Sam, interrupted them., Miss you may not get a room … there’s a aweful lot of folks in town for the celebration. Matt came in … Sam, ? Yes Marshal…? Kitty around? No , she’s out. I was just telling Festus and Miss Thompson… Matt , realized he hadn’t even payed any attention, to Festus and the woman standing in the room… excuse me ?… Matthew, this’d here is Miss Thompson  
She came in on the stage. Well, welcome to Dodge.. Just visiting? No, I plan to stay… well, hope you enjoy it here. Matt kept staring at her… She was a beautiful woman tall, thin Blonde, Green Eyes…  
But there was just something…. Then he left…

Sam Festus and The New Woman in town were talking when Kitty came back ….  
Well, Hello… Festus, I’m glad you’re here I could use your help if you have the time…?  
Sure Miz Kitty!…. Miz Kitty this’ here is Miz Thompson.. She’a waiting to see you…  
Is that so? She replied. Yes, I am… I was hoping to talk to you about a Job? Oh, well in that case  
Your in luck!… I just lost a few girls, and with the crowd coming in…need I say more…  
Have you worked in a saloon before? Well, … Yes a few time. But not the type places I liked.  
But I heard you run a pretty straight up place. Well, we can give it a try. If you’d like to start right away  
You can start tonight. Do you have a place to stay? We were just discussing that when you came in.  
Well I have an empty room .. It your if you want it. Kitty told her. Well that’ll be great… Thank You.

Festus’ will you take her things up for her please?… yes Ma’am… Thank You Festus … second door Kitty said. Oh, Sam , I could use a drink!… coming up Miss kitty.

Miss Kitty ..The Marshal was here looking for you , a while ago… Sam said. Did he say what he wanted Sam? No Ma’am. Hummmmm. Oh, Kitty there you are.. Matt said as he entered the Saloon.  
Matt, Sam just said you were looking for me…. Yeah, I want you to keep you eyes out for any strange…  
She started laughing….Matt really? With what going on around Dodge?… everything is strange!  
Now Kitty ..what I mean is anybody suspicious ? Why Matt..? Who you looking for? I’m not sure …  
It’s just a feeling. A Gut feeling. Ok… I keep an eye out… as they talked.. Matt couldn’t help but feel they were being watched…. But didn’t know why? But,…The eyes watching were closer then he thought…  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2  
4th of July Surprise

The celebration was in full swing… streets were crowded.. With vendors , games for kids and adults alike.  
It was extremely busy in the Long Branch.. Kitty was glad she hired on extra help….   
She worked it out so that … they could rotate shifts and all have time to enjoy the festivities …  
Matt Newly and Festus… worked all parts of town … making sure things stayed peaceful while everyone  
Had a good time. Festus would entertain the Children with ..little tricks… making balloon animals  
Teaching them to fly kites…

Kitty, was thinking hard about what she and Matt had discussed… she knew there was something that had him bothered…. After all these years , even through he says .. It’s not really anything.. She knows …  
He’s covering up something…. But, for now she won’t push. So, she closely watched for anyone who seemed to be not there for the celebration. Matt would duck in off and on… as if just to check on things..

Kitty, …Hello Cowboy…. Can I get you a Beer?…. Kitty it’s so wild out there .. Not sure I have the time?  
Laughing.. She said … Cowboy , did you look in here when you came in?…. Have a Beer….  
I’ve been watching.. And so far… nothing I can put my finger on. Coming up behind him … Hello again.. Marshal…Matt turned.. Oh, Hello Misss? Thompson… please call me Lily… Matt just stared at her again. Kitty just watched the way Matt stared at Lily…. Then took a tray of Beer from Sam and walk across the room to a table of men playing poker. As Lily walked away Matt was still watching her…  
This did not escape Kitty attention. Cowboy?…you two know each other? What? You two know each other?.. who? You and Lily? … what?.. No!, don’t think so… oh, ..ok….not too convinced.

Well, Cowboy…Maybe later we can get some supper? And after I close this place down.. I thought maybe  
I might be able to get you to spin me around a dance floor …a bit? Yes On Supper. As for the dancing..  
Kitty that’s a dangerous.. Thing you’d be getting yourself into … Hey cowboy, you forget ..after all these years… I think,,, I know what I’m getting myself into ..and I’ll risk it! She *Winked* and gave him a *Smirk*…. Ok.. he said laughing. Kit I gotta’ go see you later.

Sam , Rudy and Jay along with a few of the girls had finished shutting down the long branch…  
So they could all go to the barn dance.. Sam was going to play the fiddle. .along with some of the other  
Doc and Festus were going to do some of the Callin’ for the dance’s Kitty was in her room getting changed The girls were one by one coming down ..after changing…. Lily stopped by kitty’s room…  
Miss Kitty. .can I talk to you ? Sure Lily come in. I just wanted to tell you … I appreciate you giving me this job.. Right now , It’s giving me a chance to make a fresh start. Dodge seems like a really nice town.  
Well Lily, I’ve been in Dodge … well.. let not count the years… and your right it’s a nice town.. It wasn’t always.. But, now , It ‘s Good.. It’s home. Matt.. The Marshal. .he’s made Dodge a place.. everyone can call home and feel safe… I hope so Miss Kitty.. The Sights.. seem real nice! Well, I’ll leave you finish…  
Lily said as she left.

Lily was coming down stairs. .as Matt came through the batwing doors…. Well Marshal, You look Very Handsome!.. Matt blushed. Why Thank You Miss.. Please… It’s Lily! Thank You Lily. Your Looking Pretty tonight. Why Thank You .. I didn’t think you’d notice? Matt’s face was still red….he coughed to distract the conversation. I suppose your going to the dance? He asked ..being polite. Yes, I thought I’d go and meet some of the towns people. That a fine idea. Matt added. Hoping Kitty would hurry down .  
Marshal?.. I, I.. Do you Mind if I call you Matt?… well, I guess that would be ok…. Walking closer to him… Matt, I find you very attractive. Now Lily …wait… I,, I… she now had both hands resting on his lapels …. What’s wrong? Do I make you uncomfortable? She asked moving closer.   
She then leaned up to give him a kiss…but he backed up and grabbed both her hands.. Now lily.. wait a Minute! You can’t do this…. But, why not…? Don’t you want to Kiss me? I’ve seen the way you look at me….. Lily, this isn’t going to happen. So, I think it is best you go on to the dance….And if I don’t?…… coming across the landing …if you don’t hurry you may miss out on the chance to see who’s available …so , go have Fun!… There she was descending the stairs .. In a beautiful Silver white satin gown.  
Matt just ..stood ..staring at the vision of the Woman he Loved! Knowing he had to share her with everyone  
At the Dance.. but, also knew that later she was his and his alone!… and with that thought and that thought alone.. a hugh smile formed on his face…Then he spoke…. “HELLO GEORGOUS”…! ; “HELLO YOURSELF HANDSOME”! Kitty replied back in a deep sultry tone…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
4th of July Surprise

The Music was Playing and dancer’s dancing… Folks came from all over Ford county…  
the days festivities went off well.. with more to come tomorrow…. Dodge looked forward to these celebrations… especially the hard working families. Doc and Festus took turns callin’ the dances.  
most folks stopped when they saw Matt and Kitty at the Door… after all it wasn’t often Matt was around  
for these Dances …. And they did make a stunning Couple! And for as thrilled as Kitty was that he was there …Matt was even that much more Proud as a Peacock that .. It was He who had this Beauty on his Arm.. And He who Had her Heart!

Festus’ had invited Abelia.. to be his date…even if he wouldn’t admit it he was quite smitten with her  
And she him, if the truth be told. And he loved her kids and they loved him too.  
Newly , had invited Merry Florene… she had been around much more as of recent.. Now that she was the new school teacher for the Kinder-garden.

Lily, had been talking with some of the girls from the Long Branch.. and some of the ladies from town..  
Then she asked… so , what’s their story? Vera looked at her and answered… let’s just say… hummm  
Those two are off limits…. Lily tilted her head….Meaning what? Damn Girl do I have to draw you a picture? No man messes with Miss Kitty unless you want to deal with the Marshal…and who’s that stupid?  
And ,No one messes with the Marshal.. Unless you want to deal with Miss Kitty… And believe me ..she may not be as big as him…but, I wouldn’t go up against her… Is that so?…Lily remarked.. with question.

Kitty, was talking to Sam ..making sure they had all they needed for drinks… Matt Just watched her while he was talking with some of the men from town… then Lily approached him.. Matt, Can I have this dance..? Matt looked at her…Lily I… Come on Matt.. I won’t Bite! Matt felt cornered. Well, ok but I have to warn you… Oh You’ll do fine. Matt was nervous, thinking back to earlier… and wondering how much of what happened.. Kitty actually heard? Matt?…humm.. Before, I was starting to say… Oh, now Lily look…You don’t even Know me …and I don’t know you…. But, your wrong there Matt, she said with a big smile… Now Matt was confused. What? I said Your wrong There. I do know you and Vice Versa.  
Still smiling. How?.. from where? Oh, 30 yrs. Ago… San Antonio… The ranch next to your’s…  
Wait a minute.. the ranch next to ours was the Donnelly‘s. Yep.. That’s right. Smiling ..I’m Lily Donnelly.  
Did I change all that much Matt? Well, I ..I Yes I guess you have. Why didn’t you say something earlier? Oh, I don’t know. I didn’t know if you’d remember me ?.. Or how you’d feel about me .. ?   
If you’d still want me..? Whoa …wait ..hold it right there…. Still want you? Yeah. In San Antonio  
You said you Loved me.. And that you wanted to marry me…Matt back away from her ..in a quick motion  
Lily that was 30 yrs. Ago… we were Kids. I barely remember that. Well, I remember! Matt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. And Now he could see Kitty walking in their direction. Thinking to himself… Oh, great… what am I gonna do now? Lily quickly walked away… when she saw Kitty….  
Hey, Cowboy Now that you are free… how bout’ a dance? I hear you a pretty good dancer? And I know from experience….. That you are… so… you can’t get out of it. Besides, it gives me an excuse to hold you close in public…then she *WINKED* at him… Oh, Yes Ma’am …it would be My Pleasure….  
But, watch you toes….Oh, I’ll take my chances…she said smiling at him… putting his arm around her waist. They walked out on the dance floor….Holding one another close…..

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
4th of July Surprise

As Matt and Kitty approached the Dance floor the band began to Play.. ”When Irish Eyes are smiling”…  
And to their surprise.. everyone cleared the center of the floor.. and created a circle.. Around them…  
Just watching them… but once they began dancing … it was as if no one was in the room….

Cowboy..? Hummm…he mumbled in her ear… I’m so happy you are here with me. Ah Huh…  
Are you listening to me..? Ah huh…. Gently she pulled back… Matt?… he looked at her…What?  
Where are you?.. Right here Kit…Holding the prettiest gal in the room. With a devilish smirk…  
Oh You! I was saying,.. I’m so happy…then he finished her sentence… That I’m here…I heard you..  
And I’m even happier. I know I’ve disappointed you many times… when the Music stopped…  
Everyone applauded … this causing Matt face to turn Red. Come on Cowboy I’ll buy you a drink…

While at the Punch table…Louie Pheeters…stood beside Matt…Marshal…You look real good out there dancing… Why Thank You Louie… And Miss Kitty… You are so Pretty tonight, well Thank You Louie  
I mean …you are pretty every night ..but tonight you are extra pretty… I know what you meant Louie…  
She said smiling at him.,…. Louie, you need a drink…Oh, Miss Kitty that’s just fruit Punch…she winked at him and said… wait… I’ll fix that… she leaned under the table.. And pulled out a bottle.. And poured some whiskey in his glass, there now try that. Louie tasted the punch…. Oh, now that is good…Kitty just laughed. The next thing that caught Kitty’s eye was Abelia’s two Kids.. They were sitting at a table…  
Watching Festus’ and Abelia… dancing… Now what are you two doing.. she asked. Oh, were just watching Ma and Mr. Festus … Ma’ Looks real pretty tonight don’t she Miss Russell? She sure does Kids. Mr. Festus looks real nice too. … Yes he does. Kitty added. Why don’t you two go on out there and dance too?… can we? Why sure. Do you know how? Yeah we know how. Well then go have some fun.

While Kitty was talking with the Kids…. Lily approached Matt again… Looked real good out there Matt….  
Lily!… Oh, Thank You! Matt we should talk.. You know in private… Lily ..he said There is nothing to talk about… 30 yrs. Ago we were just Kids… a lot has happened since then… So, What you can just pretend we never happened..? she said looking sad. Lily, there no pretending.. I told you I’m sorry…  
But, I barely remember what thing we may have said or did that long ago.. as silly kids. I still think we should sit and talk about this Matt? Now she was getting upset…. She walked off smashing her glass.

This caught the attention of a lot of people in the room.. and of the one person he didn’t want it too….  
Kitty slowly walk over to Matt’s side… You ok Cowboy? Yeah. .I’m Ok. Wanna talk about it?  
Not now Kit. Ohhh..? She just tightened her lips… across the room ..were two Men watching..  
Everything that was going on….and when Lily left… one of them followed….

As Lily left the barn and walked towards The Long Branch.. The Man that followed her from the barn   
Caught up with her…

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
4th of July Surprise

Lily Wait.. A voice came out of the dark…. She turned… oh, it’s you… what do you want?  
Where are you going?…. I’m tired. But you have to do your part. Don’t worry I’ll do my part.  
Just do what you had planned… and remember your part of the bargain. ok? Sure Doll.. what ever you want. But are you coming back to the party.. Don’t worry about me. I’ll hold up my end.

Everyone was having a great time at the dance.. Someone came in and handed Matt a note…  
It said that ..he was needed at his office. He looked at Kitty,… Kitty, I’m sorry.. I need to go see what this is ? With all these strange people in town.. You never know… Matt it ok.. I’m getting tired.. I’m gonna head on down to the Long Branch anyway… good I’ll walk you. He said . They said their good nights to all and headed out. Walking down Main Street and around the corner to turn onto Front St….  
They were walking arm in arm…in the quiet night air… ummm Kitty , I am sorry we had to end the night so soon.. No, Matt it’s ok. Really… it’s been a wonderful night.. And I have you all to myself right now….  
As they approached the front of The Long Branch… Matt looked around… then put his arms around Kitty  
Stealing a Passionate Kiss. See you later?… you Darn right you will Cowboy…laughing….

Matt headed for his Office….Kitty headed inside the bar…she decided to stop in her office… she wanted to check on something…but once she entered…she felt something come around her body and over her head…  
Then something hit her on the head.

When Matt got to his office…no one was there…and when he started back to the barn to see the man who gave him the note… Lily stop him in the street.. Looking disheveled …Matt!… Matt! Help Me…Help Me.? Lily What Happened?…. He …He.. Matt …she was now crying.. I can’t say it. When I left the dance.. he must have followed me….. Let me get you up to Doc..? No! No! I don’t want anyone to see me like this… Lily you need to be looked at… No Matt I only trust you. Please?

Matt took her back to her room…and sat with her ..trying to get her to tell him something about the man who hurt her…? He eventually got her to agree to let doc look at her… but not much… Doc gave her something to calm her…. Matt figured it may have been one of the men that were hanging around the dance… he had seen them ..just looking around ..but not really dancing with anyone in particular…  
So he went looking for them to question them… with no luck… Newly agreed to go with him after taking Merry Florene home… they looked around till almost dawn…

When they returned… Lily.. Had awakened… and was having coffee.. with Sam … Good Morning Matt  
I woke up and was wondering where you went? Sam, just gave a strange look. Lily ..Newly and I went out trying to find the man who attacked you. Oh, ..Did you find him?… sorry no.. not yet. But we will.  
Sam , is Kitty down yet?… sorry Marshal I haven’t seen her yet this morning. Oh, Matt…I have…Lily said quickly. You have.. Matt said. Yes she’s quite the early bird… she was in a hurry.. She left a note…  
And she handed him a piece of paper… Matt began to read:

 

Matt,   
I had a urgent trip I had to take.. don’t know how long I’ll be gone…  
Not to worry…Sam can handle things…   
Kitty

Matt, was astonished .. Something was wrong.. this note didn’t seem like Kitty at all…  
This wasn’t sitting right with him at all….

Sam, did Kitty say anything to you? Sorry No Marshal… Ok Sam…. Matt where you going? Lily asked.  
I have things to do and … But what if this Man comes back? Lily…I don’t think he will…  
Look Sam is here… and Festus’ will be here… Matt! I don’t want Sam or Festus’ ..to be here.. I want….  
Matt stopped her …Lily!.. I have a Job to do… One is finding the man that did this to you…  
I’ll be back later to check on you…and he left…. As he walked across the street.. he saw Festus’  
Matthew, I was just a looking fur ya…. What is it? Matthew is that Lily gonna be alright?  
Yeah Festus.. I think so. I need you to keep an eye on her … Newly and I are gonna look for him again.  
Festus’ did you see Kitty before she left? No sir re’ Matthew.. where’d Miz Kitty go? I don’t know ?  
Lily said she left a note…. Well then … what’s it a say? That’s just it…it don’t ..and that’s not like her…  
Something’s just not right Festus….call it a gut feeling. Golly Bill Matthew ..you think something’a happen’d to Miz Kitty? I sure hope not Festus. I sure hope not.

Matt and Newly rode off ..trying to find the two men that Matt was watching.. from the dance the night before… who were nowhere to be found now…

Festus’ came in the Long Branch… Howdy Sam, … Festus’ get’cha a beer… sure could Sam… it is hotter then a Devil’s pit out there…. Here ya go Festus’ …on the house… Thank Ya Sam….  
Sam,?…Matthew says’a Miz Kitty done went someplace but don’t know’a where too? You mean she done went and didn’t even a tell you? Yeah, Strange.. Miss Kitty never does that… I think the Marshal is worried?… Sam, You think I should go a lookin’ fur her? Where would ya look Festus’? don’t know fur sure Sam.. but she could be in some real troubles … And if’n she needs us..? I know what you mean But….  
The Marshal and Newly aren’t here… I’m’a gonna go find Burke…..

Just as he was about to leave.. Burke came running in the Long Branch…Festus’?…. Festus’?  
What is it Burke…?…where the Marshal?.. He’s a not a here… what’s the matter? I’ve been Robbed!  
What ? I said I’ve been Robbed! When ? I guess last night… I just opened up and my office.. it’s tossed.. And I’ve been Robbed! And then one of the tellers from the bank came behind Burke…Festus’  
Where Marshal Dillon?… He’s out of town.. Why? Mr. Botkin needs him at the Bank.. We’ve been Robbed! Golly Bill! The Fright Office ..and The Bank…? Watching from up on the Landing…LILY!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

4th of July Surprise

Matt and Newly.. Were still out on the trail… trying to find signs of the men that suddenly left, that he was suspicious of at the dance.. If he could just question the one that left after Lily. But, they weren’t finding any sign of them…. They decided to turn back ..for now.

Kitty was coming to…groggy.. blurry vision.. And very confused. Not remembering what had happened..  
When she looked around.. she was in a room… a bedroom.. But not her own. As she tried to get up…  
She quickly changed her mind .. Or the massive pounding in her head changed it for her.? Continuely blinking her eyes to focus… saying to herself… where on earth am I? she tried again to get up… and again  
The pain in her head.. started….wow! I know I wasn’t drunk last night…so this isn’t a hangover…then when she felt the back of her head.. she felt a lump…Ouch! How did I get that? Now sitting up slower  
She was trying to re-think what could have happened…. Let see ..Matt and I went to the Barn Dance…  
Hummmm.. He look quite handsome…we dance.. That’s one way we get to be close in public…that brought a smile to her face.. along with a small laugh. Then he walked me home…oh then that wonderful Kissssssss He said he would see me later…I went into the Long Branch…went into my Office to check on the paper’s I needed for morning… and….and nothing…I don’t remember? And now I’m here ..but where is here? Finally she stood up and went to the door.. opened it .. Walking into the next room… she heard:  
Well! Good Morning Beautiful! Are you Hungry? There’s Hot Coffee… Kitty just stood there Staring!

Matt and Newly made it back to town… everyone was in a frenzy…. Matt went right for the office….  
He went to his desk to look for his pack of wanted posters… sitting going through them …..Festus’   
Came rushing in the door…Matthew I’m’a sure Plum de’ happy to see ya back in Dodge… Oh, Festus’ Hi  
Matthew… we’re in a Pickle… In a what? Matthew .. We been Robbed!… What ?..Who? Dodge!  
Festus’ slow down… start from the beginning… Matthew, after you and Newly rode out’ Burke came’a runnin’ in the Long Branch a hollerin’ that the fright office been Robbed, then the teller over from the Bank  
Says Mr. Botkin was’a lookin fur ya caz he was Robbed too. When was this? Last night.  
Festus’ did anybody see anything?. or anyone? No Matthew.. they was all at the dance. Matt tightened up his mouth and Jaw.. Then said . Not everyone. Festus’ where is Lily? She’a over at the Long Branch.  
Festus’ tell Newly I’m gonna need to talk to you both together. I’ll be back in a bit.

Matt headed for the Long Branch… as he got to the Batwing doors…he stood and scanned the room…  
mostly out of habit… then walked over to Sam, Hi Sam, Hello Marshal.. Can I.. Matt stopped him.. Don’t have time Sam… where’s Lily? In her room… Marshal, do you think Miss Kitty’s in trouble? I don’t know for sure Sam, ..But I’m gonna find out ..and I’m gonna find her. I promise you that. Then he headed up the stairs….Matt Knocked on Lily’s door.. At first she didn’t answer…he knocked again.. Lily, it’s Matt   
I know your in there… Oh, Matt come in …it’s open …as he opened the door.. she said I didn’t know it was you?… she was standing there in a thin see thru night gown… we need to talk.. He picked up her robe  
Throw it at her and said here put this on…I said we need to talk.. and I mean it! Ok, Matt.. But, you don’t have to sound so mean.. can I get you a drink?.. no this isn’t a social call. Lily, who was this man who attached you? Why I don’t know? I think there a lot your not telling me. Now Matt… what wouldn’t I be telling you? She moved closer to him…sitting closer…so she could take her hand and rub his arm…  
He grabbed her hand…moved it and said…Lily , I’m going to say this one time and one time only…  
There is no Me and You…! It not going to happen… And another thing I want to know…that Note…!!  
What note?…the one you said Kitty gave you for me…where’d that come from?… I told you Kitty gave it to me to give to you. That’s a lie. Matt what, are you upset because Kitty didn’t tell you she was leaving?.. Ahhhhh No, If Kitty had to leave in a hurry.. And couldn’t find me… she still wouldn’t leave without telling Sam.. And leaving a way to reach her in an emergency. So, now I’m asking again… where did that note come from? Now she just stood and smiled a stiff smile at him. Lily!.. so help me .if anything happens to Kitty? ..Oh, relax Matt.. Nothings going to Happen to your Precious Kitty! They won’t hurt her!  
What?.. Who? Lily , Just laughed and laughed and laughed!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

4th of July Surprise

Kitty, looked around then back to the man talking to her…. Then asked: Where am I ? and who are you?  
Then she took notice to all the money on the table in front of them… then said : and where did all that Money come from? Getting up slowly and snickering at her… Boy Red your sure full of a lot of questions now aren’t ya? not even a Hello or Good Morning first? Fine Hello.. Now answer my Question!  
now he just laughed at her.. seems to me Red you had more then one…! Don’t play games with me ,she said. Who are you men? And why am I here? What’s this all about? Whoa…slow down Red…  
How about some coffee..? And some breakfast? He poured her some coffee and handed it to her.  
Then pulled a chair over for her…here sit…. Come on I’m not gonna bite. Kitty decide to sit ..seeing she was a bit light headed. She took a sip of the coffee.. then again asked.. Who are you? And why am I here?  
You are persistent I’ll give you that.. Ok, We just did a friend a favor.. in exchange for a favor …. Kitty furrow her brow…What? What kind of favor? We needed that Big Marshal out of the way while we Robbed the Fright office and Bank in Dodge. And she occupied him…and she wanted you out of her way while she won him back… simple see? Yeah, I’m beginning too . He’ll find you ..ya know? Matt won’t give up till he does. You pick the wrong town to rob. And once he knows I’m gone.. he won’t stop till he finds me either! You sound real sure of that Red? I am!. .she replied. I’ve known Matt a long time.. He don’t give up easily …. Not so sure.. she left a note.. like it was from you ..said you had an emergency. .and didn’t know when you was coming back…? So maybe he won’t be looking fur ya? Nah.. Matt won’t buy it. I would never do that… you keep saying she… ?

 

Matt was now getting short on patience’s with Lily… What is so funny? Oh, My Dear Matt…  
I wonder…? You wonder what? He asked. I wonder if she knows ..how loyal you are?  
Lily , I don’t have time to play games with you now … where is Kitty? …. I’m not really sure.. she said with a smirk. Matt was so angry.. he stormed off. Outside he saw Festus’ Festus’ do me a favor…?  
Sure Matthew… keep an eye on Lily ..in there.. I need to send off a telegram…. I’ll be back directly…  
Matt headed for Barney’s office…. At the office , Barney, Marshal hello… Barney I need to send a telegram to the sheriff , in San Antonio, Texas.. It Read:

Sheriff, San Antonio, Texas

Need any and all information .stop.  
On one: Lily Donnelly. stop.  
May be using name Thompson. stop.  
Need information asap. stop.

Marshal Matt Dillon  
Dodge City , Kansas

Barney, please find me as soon as you get an answer to this it’s urgent…thanks  
Will do Marshal. Matt headed back to his office.. to talk to Newly…  
Newly was in Matt office.. Marshal.. Do you think something bad has happened to Miss Kitty?  
I’m afraid so Newly… and I think Lily Thompson may be behind it? But why Marshal? Newly it’s a long story…. Newly come with me ..I need to talk with both you and Festus’….   
I’m gonna need you to be in charge here in town.. While Festus’ and I go find Kitty….  
Sure Marshal you can count on me…

They both headed for the Long Branch …as they entered the Saloon…. Matt your back.. Lily said Smiling.  
Matt wasn’t amused. Matt took Newly and Festus’ aside and discussed what plan he had for finding Kitty… Matt figured it was better to take Festus along for his excellent tracking skills.

Matt , Figured he’d try one more time… he walked over to where Lily was sitting…. He sat down…  
Buy me a drink Matt… this isn’t a social call Lily… so drop the act! I’m gonna ask you.. Again:  
Where is Kitty? And I want a straight answer….! Oh, Matt.. Won’t you give any thought to our   
old feelings? What could a Saloon Whore possibly give you that I couldn’t…? Matt’s face was turning RED! Don’t you ever say that again! You’re the Marshal here in this town all she will do is disgrace your name? Lily I’m warning you…? Wouldn’t you rather have respectability ? You’ll never get that with her? She said while laughing. That’s enough! Just then Barney came rushing in the Long Branch…  
Marshal…, Marshal… Barney was all out of breath….

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

4th of July Surprise

 

Both the men Trevor Clark and Jay Kelly, were counting and stacking the money… Kitty just sat watching them. Finally again she asked: earlier, you kept saying She…who were you talking about?   
Don’t do that Red!.. we’re trying to count here…? Oh, well…Excuse me.. she said sarcastically!  
Then Jay began to laugh…why don’t you know Red?…. The Big Guys Old Flame… What are you talking about? She said with a raised brow. She’s a been right under your nose Red… you even gave her a Job… now he was really laughing! You mean Lily? That be Her. Now Kitty started to think….  
It wasn’t her imagination… or just over friendliness … she had been trying to curb her Jealousy ..when it came to other woman… but, she did hear what happen down on the bar room floor when she was coming across the landing … but was giving Matt the benefit of the doubt.. and waiting for him to tell her about it?  
Now she was getting a queezy feeling in her stomach …. Well, it won’t work ya know? Sure of that are ya Red? I am! But inside she wanted to cry. She thought to herself ..was this another one of his out-law girlfriends coming out of the woodwork again? But she didn’t want to let it show. Then she thought….  
Oh, Cowboy… Where are you?… Please …feel me … hear me… Please come find me… I need you!

 

Sam, Festus and Matt… grabbed Barney…here sit catch your breath…. Sam got Barney a drink….  
He quickly… said no… here Marshal.. You said you wanted this right away… it’s important….  
Matt grabbed the paper from his hand, …. As he opened it… he looked up at Lily.. Then at the telegram:

 

Marshal Matt Dillon  
Dodge City , Kansas

Approach with caution .stop. person you are inquiring about  
Is an imposter .stop. Donnelly Family killed in Fire .stop. No survivors.  
Wanted for the crimes .stop.2 males, Trevor Clark and Jay Kelly .stop.   
One female Amelia Thompson, .stop. Considered dangerous.. stop.  
Wanted dead or alive .stop.

Sheriff, San Antonio, Texas

 

Matt was seeing Red!…. Lily now knew something was going very wrong! Trying not to give herself away.. Matt something wrong…? Matt rushed toward her ….Who are you really? And where is KITTY!?

I know your not Lily…your Amelia…Amelia Thompson!… what is going on here? I don’t… Don’t you dare Lie to me.. your wanted dead or Alive.. you and your friends.. and don’t think I won’t……

Now…Matt, you wouldn’t kill a woman…? Don’t count on That! He said. Your gonna take me to her….  
The game is up..! Let’s go … Now! Matt grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet…

Festus’ saddle her a horse… Let’s go… and out the door they went!…

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9  
4th of July Surprise

Trevor and Jay were getting restless… waiting for word on weather or not … anyone was on their trail…  
Lily/Amelia was suppose to get word to them… Kitty was also getting restless.. Not knowing what was going to happen?….. Night was now falling and it had been two days.. and she was hoping that by now   
Matt would have figured she was missing, ..or was Jay right and Matt did believe the note? Oh Kitty, she thought to herself… don’t be a fool.. He’s come looking for you ..even when you told him where you were going…. I’ve just got to find a way out of here…I’ve just got to! She repeated over and over to herself.  
Trevor and Jay were aweful quiet in the next room… She peeked out the door to see where they were…  
They were both leaning back in chairs by the door resting.. with their eyes closed… but she wasn’t sure if they were sleeping or not…. But she had to take a chance… tip toeing across the room to the window…  
Opening it very gently…. Climbing up onto the sill ….swinging herself out the window… falling onto the ground in the dark.. OUCH! Standing up brushing herself off…Damn, that hurt! Now, which way?  
She grabbed up two handfuls of her skirt… and just took off running…having no idea where she was going…… running up and over a hill so fast.. not being able to see a thing tripping and rolling all the way down to the bottom….AWWWEEE!…OUCHHHHHHH!…….Damn It!…. She sat down pulled back her shirt looked at her leg….There was blood running.. it was a bad gash… Great!.. just what I need now? Ripping a piece of her slip tying it around the cut to stop the bleeding… then getting back on her feet…Ok Kitty she said to herself…I don’t know where you are Girl ,but, I can sure think of a name for it… Oh, Cowboy.. I sure wish you were here!

Trevor woke …thinking he heard horses… Hey! Jay wake up…wake up!…Jay almost falling off his chair..  
What?.. What? …. What wrong? Horses.. Somebody’s coming… they both jumped up.. ran to the window …they could see the shadow of rider’s … Maybe, She finally made it?.. but who’s with her?  
As the Horses, came closer… Trevor, looked at Jay …But, she’s got that Marshal with her.. and another cowboy too.! Jay, Get that woman we may need her for bargaining with…. When Jay opened the door to the back room he yelled …she’s gone! Trevor turned quickly.. What‘da mean she gone?   
Just what I said … Red’s Gone! Damn she’s quiet ! Now what are we gonna do? Trevor said.   
Why’d she bring that Marshal here? Jay asked. Now we’ll have to Kill him! Where do you think Red. got off to ?…Trevor said stretching his chin. it’s aweful dark out there… some animal probably git er’ Well, she should’a stayed put. Jay answered. Jay looked out the window…and yelled: Amelia, that you? Yeah…It’s me…. And I have Marshal Dillon with me. And His Deputy. Don’t shoot….

When Lily/Amelia ,Matt and Festus began to dismount their horses…Trevor.. shot out the window.  
Matt pushed Lily to the ground.. and returned fire.. several shot went back and forth…Matt her a sound that let him know he had hit one of them. Then he hollered for the other to throw out his gun.. But he began to fire on Matt ..you won’t take me alive…. Amelia you’re a trader.. I’ll kill you myself! I had no choice..  
Jay he found us out.. from the sheriff in San Antonio. He knows everything Jay.. everything!   
I’ll kill the Redhead Marshal!… Kelly! You won’t leave here alive if you touch one hair on her head…  
Then, Matt yelled out to Kitty,… Kitty are you OK? But, not getting a response… worried him….

 

Kitty could hear the shots being fired… she figured they now knew she was gone.. so she thought it best to hide.. Till she knew how close they were to finding her? She was tired and her leg was hurting bad…  
Thinking to herself “I know I’ve done this before ,but, I was a lot younger“…rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders. She could hear the howl of an animal.. Perhaps a Wolf.. or Coyote? It was an extremely hot night.

Festus’ stay with her… Matt said . I’m gonna around the side… and if she moves or says anything…  
Festus’ just gave Lily/Amelia a look… that apparently she didn’t like… so, she just sat on a rock…  
I’ll just sit here ok? She said looking at him making a strange face. Matt snuck around the side of the house.. He noticed the open window.. And noticed a small piece of material.. stuck on a nail. It matched the material of Kitty’s dress. This was a bit of a relief .. He figured she snuck out. But now he was worried..  
Because now…where was she?… and was she ok? He too heard the Howling of the animals.  
And he still didn’t know if they had hurt her in any way. Matt managed to slip in the open window…  
And slowly open the door and catch Jay by surprise…. He was trying to bandage a bullet wound ..  
Matt or Festus had hit him during the gun fire as well…. When Matt surprised him they both fired..   
Hitting one another… Matt’s Wound was just a shoulder wound…. Jay Kelly was Dead. As was Trevor Clark. Festus came running Calling out to Matt…. Matthew! Matthew! Festus I’m alright…  
You been hit! …yeah but it not serious.. Matt said. Miz Kitty is she alright? She’s not here Festus.  
She must have got out? Lily/Amelia was standing in the doorway… resourceful isn’t she?  
You just better hope she isn’t hurt.. And that we find her? Matthew, You think Miz Kitty is out there all alone? Yeah Festus I do. But we’ll find her if it takes all night. We’ll do ur Matthew .  
Lily/Amelia blow out a buff of air … your kidding me? Right? No I’m not .. This was your doing so no matter how long it take … we’re gonna find her! Terrific!.. she remarked.

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10  
4th of July Surprise  
Conclusion

Just before dawn.. Kitty was still walking around ..but staying close to brushes so that she could hide if she saw Trevor or Jay… she was now so exhausted … she was just coming up and over another hill when she spotted what looked like three rider’s, at first she was going to hide… but, she wasn’t sure if it was her own imagination or wishful think ,but, she thought she recognize Matt and Festus’? To herself she mumbled…  
Kitty ol’ girl… you’ve been out here much too long …. How would you recognize anyone from this distance? Then the closer they came she realized.. They were real! Now she tried to run…but barely had the strength. She was trying to yell out his name…Matt!…Matt! When Matt got close enough…he flew off Buck.. And run over to her…..Kitty… Kit… Honey ..I’m here! Kitty grabbed on to him…and began to cry…! Cowboy… I thought ..I thought…it ok Kit I got ya! Are you ok… I’m am Now! I am Now!  
Oh, Cowboy just hold me Please! Matt just sat there for a few minutes and held her tight…  
Then he looked at her… brushed her hair from her face…. Let’s go Home…   
As they got up …Festus and Lily /Amelia were standing by the horses… Kitty looked at Festus‘…  
Touched his face… Your gonna be ok Miz Kitty… we’re gonna make things ok fur ya .. I garontee it!  
Don’t you be a worrin’ bout’ nuttin’ she gave him a Kiss on the cheek…and smiled. Then she looked at Lily/Amelia…. Stared her right in the eye with a dead stare … without any warning …Backhanded her knocking her to the ground! We’ll settle this later! She said in a deep angry voice.

Matt , pulled her up on to Buck with him…and they rode back to town… she rested her head on his shoulder the whole ride…Lily /Amelia didn’t utter a word the entire time she just kept rubbing her face.

When they made it to town… Matt had Festus’ take Lily/Amelia to the Jail… while he took Kitty up to Doc’s office… Doc was surprised to see Matt carrying Kitty in… Matt is she ok? She says she is Doc ..but you know Kitty. Doc chuckled … then said yeah…I know. Well young lady, let’s have a look…Doc, I’m fine…it’s just my leg.. I have a cut that’s all . How in thunder did you get that?… you don’t want to know. Well, if that were so I wouldn’t have asked. Oh alright, I fell down a hill… satisfied ? He rubbed his mustache ..aren’t you a bit old for… stop right there Curly!.. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you. You have to make jokes ! Your as bad as Matt! Doc made a face, Now I’m insulted. .don’t put me in that big lugs category…Now she cracked up laughing….you both are like children….Doc fix up her leg.. and again asked, Are you hurt anywhere else?… no.. are you sure…? I’m sure.. Just tired.. Nothing a good hot bath and a nice comfortable bed won’t take care of…? Really Curly ..I’m fine. Thank You. I want to see this leg in a day or two?… ok.. I will . I Promise you. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.. Now I really need that hot bath…and gave him a Big Smile….

Matt was waiting to help Kitty down the stairs…Kit, there’s something I need to tell you. Sure Cowboy.. ..what is it? It’s about Lily.. Oh, I see.. she said . Now Kit…? so you two did know each another?  
Yeah we did 30 yrs. Ago…in Texas. And? But the woman in the Jail isn’t Lily…now Kitty furrowed her brow… What do you mean?.. who is she? Well, she is Amelia Thompson.. she also is someone I knew from Texas. She and her two friends murdered Lily Donnelly’ and her family. Kit, Honey I’ll fill you in on the rest later… before the trial.. I just wanted you to know…and Kit.. Yeah.. cowboy? I am so sorry…. She cupped his face with both hands don’t be ..you didn’t do this…. Kit, Are you sure your alright? I am Now..

where are you going? Matt asked her as she headed down the stairs There’s a Hot Bath waiting with My name all over it… Cowboy!… and hopefully a bed too.? I’m exhausted !   
Need help? Is that an offer..? Anytime! She smiled…Cowboy.. you know I Love You….  
But I really am exhausted… I know Honey.. let me help you down the stairs… Matt I can do it.  
I insist. .Kit. He picked her up and carried her down. Matt your back… I’m fine.   
They walked to the Long Branch…. Kit, you sure your Ok?… Yeah, I’m Fine… really.  
Cowboy, Can we talk Later …Please? Sure Kitty… I’ll come by and check on you… sure ok. She said ..with a smile.

Kitty entered the Saloon…Sam came over to her… Miss Kitty! Hi Sam… Miss Kitty are you…  
Sam, I’m fine!… really… I am… I just need a Hot Bath and some sleep. Yes Ma’am… I’ll get you some Hot water right away… Thanks Sam… Flo, looked at Kitty… Miss Kitty, I’m so sorry this happened to you…. Flo, it ok… you have nothing to be sorry for… Let me have a whiskey please? Yes sure… Can I get you anything else?… help you with anything? No sweetheart…Thank You… Miss Kitty can I ask you something? Sure… is it true that Lily.. had something to do with what happen to you? Yes Flo it is ..  
But, the Marshal is handling it so I would appreciate it if the less we talk about it the better. Yes ma’am  
Tell Sam I’ll be in my room ok? Sure Miss Kitty.

Later Kitty walked over to Matt’s office…Matt had gone to have supper with Doc at Delmonico’s….  
So the office was empty… Perfect Kitty thought to herself… just the way I want it…  
She saw the keys on the hook…pick them up.. opened the door. .as it opened.. Lily/Amelia..  
Thought it was Matt, Matt, you did come back! Sorry to disappoint you… ! Lily/Amelia’s face dropped  
Oh, Kitty I thought .. Yes I know what you thought?… Kitty unlocked the cell.. And entered…we’re gonna have us a talk!… better yet … I’m gonna talk and your gonna listen!…. Honey, I don’t know where you crawled out from under..,? Or what your story is..? But , I don’t really care either…Kitty I … shut up! Kitty said now giving her a colder than ICE stare! I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. See I’m going to your trial.. And I’m going to see to it that you go away for a very long time!… Honey, you messed with the wrong woman…..when you messed with Me or My Man! No body does that! I Love That Man… and will do anything, … anything to protect him And as you can well see …. The feeling is mutual … we have a bond, that no one.. I mean no one will break!!!  
No matter what it takes… Lily/Amelia went to take a step towards Kitty.. And Kitty Slap her back down so hard it knocked her back against the wall … you don’t want to Buck me Honey…. I’m a lot tougher then you will ever be.. I’ve dealt with too many of your kind. I’ll bury you!!!. You are finished! Lily/Amelia sat there just stunned!

Later, Matt stopped in the Long Branch… Sam… Hello Marshal… How’s Kitty? I took her up some supper a little while ago.. She was resting… Marshal , is she really alright? Yeah, Sam I think so.  
I’m gonna go check on her…. Matt made his way up to her room… Tapped lightly on the door…  
Kitty… You awake?…. Then he opened the door.. She was stirring… Hello Cowboy.. What time is it?  
I’m sorry Kit, I didn’t mean to wake you,… You didn’t I was just lying here. It’s about 11:00,he said.  
Finished rounds? Yeah, it’s quiet. He sat on the side of the bed… Matt sat and was just staring at her…  
What is it Matt? Nothing. Why? Your staring. Your Beautiful! Ummmm… Marshal?  
Kitty … in all the years I known you …. You are still the Most beautiful Woman in My whole World!  
And it amazes me that you want to be with me? With everything ..that you’ve been through? Oh, Cowboy… I Love you… Nothing or No one…Will ever change that! No Matter what! Kit I’m Sorry about all this…sorry this happened again…Cowboy , this wasn’t your fault… you can’t be responsible for how other people conduct their own lives… even if they were from your past…. Matt Men just don’t see trouble coming… wait?.. what that mean? did you know ..what happened ..with Lily.. I mean Amelia? ..Matt asked. The night of the Dance ..well, I thought so before ..but was sure that night ..when you came to pick me up and the two of you were down in the saloon.. And she tried to Kiss you…. I over heard you both. Kit , you didn’t say anything…?.. That’s not like you. I hoped you’d tell me yourself…Kit…Lily was a long time ago…I barely remember her it was over 30 yrs. Ago… and besides this isn’t Lily   
She and those two that had you Killed Lily and her family remember?….Look we don’t need to talk about this tonight do we? No I guess Not… there is one thing you do need to do though….Sure Kitty anything!.  
Kiss Me Cowboy! Well… now that Ma’am I can do…. Kitty began to laugh….She pulled him to her…  
Wrapping her arms around his neck…into a Very long over due Passionate Kiss… which stirred an arousing reaction in him…. Breaking away briefly.. Now look what you did..? What’s that Cowboy?  
You’ve gone and Got me all excited..! Is that a Fact Marshal?… Yes Ma’am Miss Kitty ..That is A Fact!  
Well then Let’s see what we can do about that! She pushed away his vest.. and ripped apart his shirt…  
Whoa… easy… I Need you Cowboy and I can’t wait! Yes Ma’am .. He quickly rid himself of the remainder of his clothes… and covered her with his large frame… The heat of their two Bodies… made for a night of unbridled Passion … tapping into one another’s sensational Pleasures … over and over.. throughout the night…. Two bodies melting into one…entwined….not knowing where one begins and the other ends…..

 

Matt, Kitty and Festus return from Hayes after the trial… Lily /Amelia Thompson.. was found guilty  
Of the Murder of the Donnelly Family. And accomplice to the robbery of the fright office and Bank in Dodge city plus the kidnapping of Kitty. Since they didn’t usually hang women.. She was sentence to Life in prison.. With no possibility of ever getting out. It turned out.. that Amelia, Knew Matt and Lily Donnelly when they were all in San Antonio , and Lily’s parent’s had money Amelia spent time at their Ranch a lot … then when she was older and had gone away for a bit she met up with Trevor and Jay and strayed…They needed money and went to rob the Donnelly’s and Mr. Donnelly caught them. So that’s when they killed them all and set the fire to cover it all up. But someone put out the fire ..and realized they were all shot. And some people saw these three running from the ranch.

Matt, Kitty, Festus’ and Newly were in the Long Branch… Doc came in .. they told him the whole story….  
Then Festus and Newly left .. And Doc … asked Matt … What did Amelia have to say… Doc.. At first she tried to blame Clark and Kelly… But, then she fessed up…. But, now she’ll spend the rest of her life in Prison. Matt, why was she so gun ho to hook on to you? If She really wasn’t Lily? Kitty looked at Doc…  
Curly? Well, she kept hanging on the story of the past… well Doc , we did know one another… like she said. Finally, Kitty ..Looked at Matt.. And said I just have one Question Cowboy? Kitty what’s that?  
She took a Deep Breath…do you have any more Out law Girlfriend ..you haven’t …told me about? With a *Smirk* on her face. The three look around the table at each other… then Kitty busted out Laughing….  
Sam… Can we have another round here Please!

Fini


End file.
